Spottedclaw
A small, lean calico she-cat with greyish-green eyes and a scar across her chest reaching her right shoulder. Server history Spottedclaw was first introduced as a kittypet named Tina. She was found by Ripplesong and Tinyheart during a border patrol - she was about 8 moons old. They led her to ThunderClan which she joined after surviving the rogue invasion. RP history Kittypet Tina was born as a kittypet and had several brothers and sisters, however she never got to meet them as she was sold by her original owners to other Twolegs. Those latter decided to get rid of her for being "inconvenient" and so dumped her off their speeding car in her cage. Upon impact the cage broke and Tina was let free, alone in the ThunderClan territory all on her own by the Thunderpath. While panicking at first, she was comforted to have found other cats living in the forest and so she stuck with them, for her own safety and plain lack of knowledge. As she arrived at the camp, Ripplesong and Tinyheart brought her to Brightstar . The leader allowed her to stay, and so Tina spent the next moon as a visitor to ThunderClan. During that time she met cats such as Bearpaw and Cricketpaw, with whom she became friends. Despite her doubts of being able to fit in, thanks to Cricketpaw's support she became closer to ThunderClan and started doing her best to become of use. Apprenticeship Tina never had a mentor per de, however she spent her "apprentice years" slowly learning how to hunt on her own and mimicking ThunderClan warriors' techniques until she was able to fend for her own. Her semi-mentor as Cloudrunner, whom she asked to teach her how to hunt. The training payed off the first patrol she joined - she managed to catch prey without too much of a problem. Although still consideed an outsider, by the time the '''rogue invasion '''started Tina was completely assimilated with ThunderClan. She stuck with Cricketpaw, her best friend and the closest she ever had to familiy. She mostly stayed put as the rogues wrecked the camp, however she stood her ground and faced the rogue named Tip who was trying to hurt Cricketpaw. That's when Tina got her scar. Right after the fight she had it treated by Kestreldew. Warrior After the rogue invasion ended, Tina watched her friends become warriors and made her decision to join ThunderClan. With Cricketstrike's encouragement, she approached Hazelstar and received her warrior name - Spottedclaw. This ultimately broke all her ties to the past and she has been considered a ThunderClan warrior since. She fit in well enough too fool some cats to think she was clanborn. She spent most of her time during the ThunderClan fire panicking and just being nervous in general. Spottedclaw was very supportive during Cricketstrike's pregnancy and was there when her kits were born. She was also involved in an argument with Heronwatcher, which to this day remains unresolved. She fell in love with Blazepelt and became mates with the she-cat almost immediately. Unfortunately, during their shared hunting patrol, a charred branch fell down on Blazepelt and knocked the tortoishell cat out. Panicking, Spottedclaw rushed back to the camp to get help in form of Cherryblossom. Together they managed to drag Blazepelt to Kestreldew , Mothpaw and Stagpaw who could treat her. The fact that her mate could possibly never walk again shook Spottedclaw and made her already panicky nature even worse. However, she tried her best to deal with it and promised to stay by Blazepelt's side no matter what. The Blazepelt incident only made the Heronwatcher argument worse, now the tom seems to be unable to even talk to her. Hazelstar trusted Spottedclaw with one of the kits found in the territory during leaf-bare - Patch, known as Patchpaw since his ceremony. Upon becoming his mentor she felt like it was the perfect fit and promised to train him best and make him comfortable in ThunderClan with his loner heritage. Character development Although usually confident, Spottedclaw panics easily when met with an unfamilar situation or when the tables turn completely against her. She is also very gullible - comfy kittypet life has left her critical thinking and sense of skepticism on low levels. She is easy-going, caring and also slightly spoiled. Assumes good until proven harmful (main reason she gets screwed over by everything/everyone around her), feels a strong need for company; doesn't tolerate loneliness well. Since her mate became paralyzed and Heronwatcher started hating her, her nerves have become pretty wrecked, but she is still doing her best to remain her optimistic self. Extra media spottedref.png|Spottedclaw's reference before the rogue invasion Spottedbae.png|Spotetdclaw' current reference Category:ThunderClan Category:Characters Category:The Silver Arc Category:The New Generation Category:Kittypet